


A Rainy Day

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: At Long Last, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'm back, It hasn't been that long, Marinette is very smart but so very stupid, No siree bob, Rain, Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sickfic, You /definitely/ didn't see that tag coming from me, but ir feels like a while and I miss you guys, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Marinette decides to patrol in the rain.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Quantic Kids, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! *grand flourish* I missed you guys! I just couldn't get myself to write. Then I remembered that I had some random fics that I'd written that I could finally make use of! Woo!  
> In case it hasn't become clear, this series isn't going to be posted _super_ in order, though I will keep it chronologically order. I'm just kind of writing as it comes to me. Still working on deciding which reveal scenario I want to go with, but in the meantime, I have been working on an old idea that had to get scrapped to tide you over. It won't be canon to this series, but should be fun.  
> Anyway, let's get on with this story!

“Hey,” Claude calls from the front door, “Anyone know if Mari had plans tonight?”

Allan pauses as he’s scrolling through his phone on the couch. “Uhh, I think she was scheduled for patrol tonight, but given the rain, she probably stayed in. Why? You try t’ text her or something?”

“No actually. I just opened the door to a completely drenched and shivering Doodlebug.”

“She  _ didn’t.” _ Allan stands, turning to look at the doorway.

Sure enough, Claude is shutting the door with his foot, carrying Marinette inside. The woman is completely soaked, shaking from the chill. The man can’t tell if she’s conscious or not.

Allegra looks up from where she’s piled herself in blankets on a chair. “She didn’t even use the balcony?”

“I guess not.” Claude looks at the designer. “I know using the front door is polite and all, but  _ really, _ Mari.”

She just mumbles incoherently.

“She’d better have taken the elevator at least,” Allan mutters, “I’ll get the heated blankets.”

Allegra walks over, taking Marinette from them. “I’ll get her in some dry clothes. Good  _ Kwami, _ she’s freezing. Marinette seriously.”

“Going out in this weather. I cannot believe it.” Pollen grumbles from her own spot near where Allegra had been.

Claude grins.  _ “Bee-lieve?” _

The Kwami doesn’t respond, cuddling closer into the blankets.

Allan returns. “I sent a text to Adrien. ‘e’s probably sleeping, but when he wakes up, at least he’ll know where she is.”

Allegra returns with Marinette, who is looking much better in some warm pajamas she’d left behind once. She’s still pretty out of it though.“Wayzz, Trixx, you guys want to help Tikki?”

The Ladybug Kwami is curled up on her chosen’s chest, not faring much better from their bout in the storm.

The two Kwamis float over, and Wayzz brings her over to where Pollen is still keeping warm. Allegra attempts to set her friend on the couch, but in her sickly state, she’s clingy, and won’t let go.

The blonde sighs. “Mari, honey, you’re adorable, and great, but you are  _ freezing,  _ and I refuse to hug you until your skin is at  _ least _ back to normal.” When she doesn’t let go, Allegra looks up. “Claude get over here, you  _ mammal,” _ She spits the word out, fake venom behind it, “With your  _ warm-bloodedness, _ and ability to  _ go out in the cold.” _

“Oh, how  _ dare _ I. Ma’am, you do realize you’re a  _ human?” _ He teases, walking around the couch.

“A human who hibernates.”

“Hey, Bug, you gotta’ let her go. Ms. Bee here isn’t about to freeze because of your poor choices.” He reaches towards the drowsy girl, carefully separating her from Allegra. Marinette complies, grabbing for Claude instead.

“You’d better get comfortable, she’s not gonna’ let you go.” Allan approaches, plugging the heated blanket into the wall.

Claude adjusts himself slightly, letting Marinette rest on top of him. Allan tosses the blanket over the pair, and Claude gets out his phone taking a picture of the girl to send to Adrien, before going back to what he’d been doing before he’d heard her at the door.

Allan heads to the kitchen, and Allegra curls into her blankets further. She glares out the window at the rain that  _ dared _ interrupt her spring day, before getting out her phone to text her girlfriend - if the expression on her face is anything to go by.

Claude mindlessly combs through Marinette’s damp hair with their fingers. After about an hour, the rain begins to let up.

“Claude, could you get her up?” Allan calls, “She’s got t’ eat something warm.”

“On it!” With that, he shifts, sitting up more so that Marinette would have a harder time sleeping comfortably. He shakes her shoulder gently. “Come on, you gotta’ get up now.”

She groans, moving a little, but not committing to anything.

Allegra glances up. “Mari, dear, get up or Mom will hit you with his shell again.”

_ That _ draws a reaction. Marinette jolts upward, ready to get up before her brain decides it isn’t putting energy into that anymore and she slumps, though upright now.

At the same time, Allan screeches, “That was  _ one time, _ and an  _ accident!!” _

“What was an accident?” Adrien asks, having arrived through the balcony.

“I told Mari to get up or Allan would hit her with his shell again.”

“It was  _ an acCIDENT!” _

“Oh, yeah, that.” Adrien turns to Marinette. “So. You.”

Claude grins. “Yes. Her.”

The woman just mumbles feverishly. He shakes his head, walking over and picking her up, carrying her over to the kitchen and placing her in a chair.

“You baby her,” Allan teases, setting some soup down.

“At least I haven’t hit her wi-”

“Finish that sentence and all your food will be burned and bland for a month.”

Adrien raises his hands, turning and backing off.

“He doesn’t have the heart,” Claude chimes in, “He lasts two weeks at most, and even then he doesn’t-” He catches Allan’s expression.  _ “-not _ that I’m trying to give you any reason to practice! Your threats are threatening, spare me please.”

“Felix says we’re all fools, but Marinette especially,” Allegra informs, having updated the other blonde on what’s going on.

“Well duh, what  _ else _ would we be?” Claude rolls his eyes. “Oh, uh, someone might want to grab Nettie. Or her soup. Or both.”

Adrien and Allan both turn, the Cat holder supporting his Lady, while the turtle holder moves the bowl out of the ‘potential faceplant zone’.

Marinette did manage to eat a fair amount of soup, but now she’s slumped against Adrien, which, though more comfortable than a table, isn’t exactly what’s considered bedrest. Allan shakes his head affectionately, simply handing Adrien a bag holding a reusable container with more soup. The blonde pulls it over a shoulder, then scoops up his girlfriend.

“Time to get this one home. Bye guys!”

The group exchanges goodbyes, before Adrien transforms and heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> 💜💜💜  
> Yes, there will be more of this, but it isn't finished yet. Once I can get myself to write this will get finished eventually. I meant to get something up yesterday, but I got distracted by getting sucked into an amazing game series. If any of you guys like puzzle games with some crazy mystery and creepy vibes, then the [Cube Escape](http://www.rustylake.com/) series is for you. I literally spent my entire day on that over skype with my friends. It's free, though the developers have other games that you can buy. Definitely reccomend!  
> I know, I know, you're not here for my arecommendationsons (#NotSponsored, obviously). That said, I got sucked into Sky: Children of the Light, and all I'm going to say is that it's adorable and wholesome, and I'm going to stop talking about it now.(It’s a delight though, let me tell you)  
> In writing news! (You know, what you're here for) I have another one-shot that I'll probably have posted in a few days. I wrote it a while ago, but now that the main story is over I can finally post it. I would have put it up today, but I figured I'd be nice. 😉
> 
> 💞💞💞💞  
> Love you guys! Stay safe!
> 
> P.S. Remember that survey from ages ago? I'll post the results tommorrow.


End file.
